


Not the Yuck!

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, character: bob, character: megatron, character: sunstreaker, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob must help Megatron!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Yuck!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Bob  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Jenn-Oddball-Punk’s bday! Happy Birthday, Jenn! You’re awesome and I’m glad I have you around. ^_^

When Bob first hopped up to greet the hive leader, he was all excitement and wriggles and waggling antennae. Then he caught a whiff of the meal the big silver mech had.

Bob regretted the ruckus he caused when he knocked that… _yuck_ out of Megatron’s hand, but he had done the right thing. He was sure of it. Sure there was a mess, but he wasn’t about to lick _that_ up and help clean it.

Then it happened again.

Megatron sat there, calm, optics on the rectangle in his other hand, and Bob barely managed to leap up in time to knock away the yuck he was about to drink.

Chaos.

Everyone was yelling.

Sunstreaker snapped the dreaded, “Bad boy, Bob!”

But Bob wasn’t having it. He chittered and growled, antennae flattened back as he snarled right back at Sunstreaker. That was enough to shut the buzzing of the hive up, and Bob huffed, flicked his antennae, then marched straight to a different table.

“What is he-” Skids began, but he didn’t stop Bob as he stood on his hind legs and took the half-full cup of fuel from his table.

Bob sniffed and had to resist a snort, but it was certainly better than the yuck! He marched right back over to Megatron and plonked the glass of _proper_ energon in front of the mech. Then, when all the mech did was stare, Bob pushed the glass closer to him with an irritated rumble.

Megatron lifted the glass, eyed it, then looked at Bob. “Uh… thank you… Bob.”

Bob stared at Megatron. Then the glass. Then back at Megatron.

Why wasn’t he drinking it?

“Come on, bug.” Sunstreaker attached Bob’s lead. “He’ll drink it. Let’s go,” he added with a tug.

Bob narrowed all four optics at Megatron, but then obeyed.

It happened again and again. Every time Bob spotted their hive leader in the food room, he had some of the yuck there in front of him. Bob growled, not at Megatron, but at Swerve. At Bluestreak. At whoever was delivering their meals at the time. Sunstreaker hushed him, or tried to, but Bob wouldn’t have it.

Clearly, he needed to handle this himself.

It didn’t take much. Once Bob stopped growling the other hive members when back to giving him helm pats, antennae scritches, and best of all- _treats_. Bob saved the treats, and whenever he had the chance, he would take them to Megatron. At first Megatron would try to give them back, but he learned.

“Thank you, Bob,” the large silver mech would say.

It took Bob a while to figure out that Megatron wasn’t actually eating them. He clearly required more active assistance from Bob.

Bob slipped away from Sunstreaker, coyly gathered up a few treats from his usual friends, then scuttled under Megatron’s table. It took a bit of work to climb onto the bench, and his back knocked the underside of the table a few times, but then he was there, and he faced his hive leader.

“Hello, Bob,” Megatron greeted, but Bob saw how his optics skimmed the crowd, probably looking for Sunstreaker.

Bob would worry about his master later. For now, he leaned up against Megatron, took the first of the treats, and pressed it against the mech’s mouth.

“Bob!” Megatron yelped, but Bob took advantage of his open mouth and crammed the small gelled ball of energon in.

“Primus, damnit, Bob!” Sunstreaker shouted as he stormed over.

Bob growled, over his shoulder at his master, one dexterous little hand busy trying to clamp Megatron’s mouth shut so he couldn’t spit out the treat, the other ready with a couple more to be fed to the mech.

“I don’t know what’s with him!” Sunstreaker said as he tried to reach for Bob.

Megatron made a muffled sound, then carefully reached up to remove Bob’s hand from his mouth. The treat was gone when he spoke, but he blocked Bob’s attempt at getting the second one into him. “Clearly he’s trying to feed me.”

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh. “Bob! Megatron can’t have those. He’s not allowed.”

Bob paused. The hive _leader_ not _allowed_? He gave Sunstreaker his best disbelieving look, then went back to trying to get the rust stick into Megatron’s mouth. He had more hands than the mech, but he was smaller, and Sunstreaker had grabbed one of Bob’s front legs.

“Enough!” But Megatron was laughing even as he squirmed his way out of the booth and escaped Bob.

“Don’t laugh, you’ll just encourage him,” Sunstreaker huffed.

Bob made to follow, but his master hooked on the lead before Bob could wriggle past him. Megatron crouched down though, and Bob offered the rust stick.

“I can’t eat that,” Megatron said, and pushed Bob’s hand -and the rust stick- back toward him. “Thank you for trying to look after me, but I can’t have that.”

Bob switched hands and offered the soft goodie instead.

“Nor that,” Megatron said.

Bob looked back up at the table, and the nearly empty glass of yuck and snorted.

“You don’t have to like it, Bob.” Megatron scritched his antenna base and smiled. “But that’s my food, and I’d really like if you stopped attacking me with things I can’t have.”

Bob whined and crouched lower, very unhappy about this new development. He had been trying to help, after all. The yuck was _nasty_!

Then Megatron leaned in closer, voice very soft. “You’re a good boy, Bob.”

**Author's Note:**

> [blitzy-blitzwing on tumblr did art!](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/137334291635/this-was-so-cute-d)


End file.
